I Can Finally See You
by Jikola
Summary: Caeli Snowydene, a sickly blind girl, who wants nothing more than to be with her two dear friends, Jim and Luka. But everything changed when she left the remoted village for her treatment. Will things go back or will they change for good?
1. Epilogue

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Jim?" the frail girl called out.

"What is it, Caeli?" the young boy asked curiously.

"What do you and Luka look like?" she inquired.

"Well," the blond boy started. "Luka has orange-red hair," he paused to look at his friend. "Can you imagine that color?"

The young brunette shook her head. "I don't know what the colors look like. Still..."

"Still?"

"I want to know what you look like so that when I can finally see, I will know it's you," the girl said with a smiling. This made her friend turn beet red.

"What about our voice?" he asked, his cheeks still tinted with pink.

"Your voice will change when you grow older, Jim."

"But we will always be together. You will always hear my voice and Luka's."

"I still want to know..." she said pouting. Her friend chuckled and ruffled her hair gently.

"If you really want to know then," he said. "I have a lighter shade blond hair."

"What about your eyes?" the girl inquired eagerly.

"Mine is icy blue while Luka's is dark-grey," the boy said.

"Thank you, Jim," the boy hummed in response thinking whether the description he gave was enough or not.

"The two of you must look really good then," she suddenly blurted out. The two boys blushed bright red at this.

"O-of course we look good!" Jim said attemptung to sound proud when in truth he qas completely embarrassed.

"You look good too, Lily," Luka said from his spot.

"Thank you Luka," she said. There was silence for a while. "Luka come here," she said and the boy obliged.

The boy stopped when he reached the side of her bed. "Please sit here," she patted the spot beside her.

When Luka sat down, she gently brought his face into her hand. Her hands explored the boy's face as if it were trying to memorize every curve.

"What are you doing Caeli?" Jim vouced out.

"I'm trying to memorize the feel of Luka's face," she said with a smile. "You're next Jim, come here."

Jim noticed his brother already at his original spot. Jim sat down to where his brother was before. His face flushed once more when Caeli did the same thing she did to his brother.

"You both have such smooth skin," she chuckled. Jim can already feel the steam from his head. "But why does Luka have a bruise on his forehead?" she rested her hands on her lap when she finished. She looked worried.

"It's nothing to worry about," the brothers quickly said, fearing that this might make the girl's condition worse.

The girl frowned. She knew they were lying. "I hope one day I can help you to..."

"Being our friend is already enough," Luka said.

Luka suddenly ran to his brother. "Brother, we need to go now brother. Caeli's evil maid is coming," he said, referring to the strict head maid. Jim nodded and bid his friend farewell. The girl nodded and the brothers left through the window.

"Milady, it's time you rest," the maid said blowing off the lights in the room. "Goodnight, milady."

"Goodnight," Caeli said before lying down on her bed. Her dreams were consists of nothing but darkness and sounds. She wondered if it was the same for everyone.

* * *

**A/N: I got bored and also I'm not good with names. Please do tell what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

"We should bring her some bluebells, brother," Luka said to his brother. They were currently on their way to Snowydene manor to visit their friend.

"That's a good idea," Jim said running over to the field. "The flowers in her room are already wilting. It's about time we replace it."

As they were picking the bluebells, they heard a group of women gossiping. Jim and Luka noticed that they were the maids from the Snowydene manor.

"That girl is no good," one of the maids, who was very thin, said. "She's weak and blind. No noble would definitely want her."

"I agree. The girl's better off dead," a fat maid said, nodding her head. "She's nothing but a burden."

"I feel like nanny instead of housemaid," a woman witha huge, ugly nose suddenly spoke out. Her co-workers nodded in approval.

Jim and Luka were boiling with anger._ `How dare they say those kind of things to Caeli,_´ they thought. Jim picked as many pebbles as he can and threw them at the three. Luka followed suit.

"What the-ow!"

"Stop it you brats!"

The three ran to when they noticed Jim grab a big stone.

"Yeah, run you slackers!" Jim yelled. "Hmph, serves them right." He bent down to pick up the bluebells.

"Why would they say those things to Lily?" Luka said pouting. "Lily has always been kind to them."

True, the girl has always treated everyone kindly. They have seen her interact with her maids whenever they come to visit. In fact, their first meeting was proof enough of her kindness.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Milady," the attendant said. "I bought you a cookie."

"Thank you, Wilfred," she took the cookie which was bigger than her head.

"Come back here, you brats!" the baker said furiously. This caught the two's attention.

Jim and Luka stumbled out of the shop. They quickly tried to get as far away from the place as possible but they bumped into the girl before they could go any further. Jim fell down while the girl was supported by her attendant.

"Milady, are you hurt?" Wilfred asked concerned. The girl shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Are you ok?" the girl could feel Jim's and Luka's presence in front of her. She offered her free hand to Jim. The boy unconsciously took her hand.

"Y-yes," he answered when he was on his feet. "I'm fine."

"Give it ba-Lady Caeli!" the baker's expression turned from furious to surprised.

"Why are you yelling at them?" the girl inquired

"Milady, the stole a loaf bread from my shop," the baker said looking at the boys furiously.

"Is that so," the boys watched the girl with curiosity. "Then I'll pay for what they took."

The boys and the baker were shocked of the girl's statement.

"Milady, you need not help these **thieves**," the baker said, emphasizing the word 'thieves'. "They must be punished or sent away. These orphans are nothing but trouble."

"They are orphans, is it not clear to you why they steal?" the baker was silenced. "Here," the girl offered her barely touched cookie.

"Thank you, miss," Luka said, beaming at the girl. He took the cookie and divided it into two parts. He gave the bigger part to his brother. "I am Luka and the boy you helped is my big brother, Jim."

"It's nice to meet you Luka, Jim," she said. By this time the baker has left, but not before looking at the girl with an annoyed look.

"Milady," Caeli hummed after hearing her attendant. "We must take our leave."

"Ok..." the girl looked somehow disheartened for a moment. "Jim, Luka, if you want you can come tomorrow to the manor."

The brother looked at each other happily. They nodded their heads but stopped when they remebered the girl can't see. "Thank you so much!"

"Please call for me so that you can enter the manor. My name is Wilfred, by the way," the attendant said with a bow. The boys looked at the man with glee. "We will be expecting your visit at noon then?"

"Y-yes!" the boys said, trying hard to contain their excitement.

"I can't wait for tomorrow then," the girl said smiling brightly.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Caeli is too kind and naïve," Jim said when they were nearing the manor. "I worry about her."

"But if she wasn't, we wouldn't be friends with her," Luka retorted. "She is the first and only person to listen to us. Everyone hates us because they say we're thieves."

Jim scowled at the thought of the people. Meeting someone like Caeli was a miracle for the two brothers. They never knew they would have a friend.

"Brother?" Luka called out, Jim hummed. "What would you chose money or Lily?"

"I don't really know..." he said, this made Luka frown. With money, he and Luka will have a good life. With Caeli, he wasn't sure. Just being with her made the him happy. He would always feel the same warmth that he can feel with Luka in her.

"But I guess I'd choose Caeli," said Jim, though in his mind he has another reason that he is to embarrassed to tell his brother.

"I knew you would," Luka suddenly said. Before his brother can question him he suddenly ran._ `I guess it's ok if leave soon then,´_the boy thought.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... Since I'm not really an organized person, this chapter may seem boring. Thing looked better in my head though. I wonder why writing it is so difficult though. Anyway please review, even if it's criticism or whatever**.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

"Luka," Jim called his brother. "We need to go now."

Luka came out of their little shack they call "home".

"Brother, I can't go with you today," Luka said.

This confused Jim. He wanted to ask why but decide to just do it later because needed to go to his friend now. He was worried that he might not see Caeli again.

His friend's condition was growing worse by the second. He even heard rumors that her father will be taking her back to the main house so that she could be treated by a professional.

"I'm sorry brother," Luka blurted out, breaking Jim from his trance. Jim didn't know he spaced out. "Please tell Caeli that I'm sorry to her too."

With that, Luka left his brother. Jim stood there pondering whether to run after his brother or to go visit his friend. He chose the latter.

He quickly ran to the fields to pick the flower that held a deep meaning to him, to his brother, and to his friend.

_`I hope Luka's fine,_´ he thought the words that he, himself, had a difficulty in expressing.

* * *

Jim heard Caeli singing. He knew at once that she was alone. Before he could enter her room, her singing stopped; he heard her coughing. He quickly passed through the window and made his way to his friend.

He gently rubbed her back to help ease the pain the blind girl was feeling. When it died down, he helped her lie down. He looked down at the girl with concern in his eyes.

"Caeli," Jim started. The girl new immediately it was him. He didn't know what to say so he said what first came to his mind. "Luka said his sorry that he can't come today."

"Is that so..." Caeli said. Her voice was now raspy because of what just happened.

"Caeli," he called out when the girl suddenly fell silent and unmoving. He sighed in relief when he heard her respond to his call.

"Jim, please sit here," she pats the side of her bed, the same place where he sat weeks ago.

Jim did just that. He felt her hand search his face again, the same way she did before. Her hands were colder now, though.

"I just wanted to remember what your face feels like before I leave tonight," she sadly said.

Jim looked at her astonished. His mind was at war with itself. He wanted to get mad because she was leaving him and Luka but a part of him wanted her to leave so she wouldn't be suffering like this all the time.

"Jim," the girl said weakly. Her hands now rested on his cheeks. "Don't cry," she wiped the tears that the boy didn't realized was falling.

"I promise I'll come back once my condition has improved," she said trying to look strong in front of her friend. "So please wait for me, you and Luka. Please promise."

There was silence. Caeli was starting to fear that her friend now hates her. "I don't want you to leave," he said. "But I don't want you to die as well. If you're going to leave make sure you better when you return."

This made the girl smile. She nodded and the boy continued. "Once you return will play at the field. I'll make you a crown of bluebells."

"Ok," the girl replied with a weak smile.

"And please don't make me and Luka wait that long or else will leave."

"I swear," the girl said sincerely. She detached her hands from his cheeks.

"Good!" Jim said with finality.

There was silence once more but they didn't mind they just enjoyed each other's company. They remained like this until Jim said that he must leave. The girl understood.

Jim stood hesitantly in front of the window, pondering over what to say to the girl before she left. When can think of nothing, he did what he deemed natural. He embraced the girl.

"Please don't die," he whispered before running to the window.

The girl smiled sadly. "I'll try," she said when she can no longer hear his running footsteps.

* * *

Later that night, Jim's world shattered. His friend left, and the worst, his brother died. He felt broken and alone. He lost everything in just one day.

* * *

**A/N: I think Jim/Alois is out of character. But then again, I'm trying to base how he treats Caeli on how he treats his brother.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

"Make sure you eat properly and drink your medicine Lady Caeli," the doctor said as he was packing his things. "Earl Snowydene, may I have a word with you?" With that, the two left the girl alone in the room.

The girl sighed. It has been a week since she arrived at the main manor of her family. The treatment she has been receiving helped ease her pain but she wasn't feeling the slightest bit happy. She was worried about her friends. She had no means of knowing how they were. The only thing she could do was hope.

Her father entered the room. "How are you feeling?" her father asked with his kind, deep voice. Caeli nodded and told she was fine. "That's good. If ever you need anything, call for me, alright dear?" Caeli nodded again. Her father stood to leave.

"Father," Caeli called out before he could open the door. "When will I be able to return back to the manor near the village?"

"I'm afraid you can no longer go back there," her father said. "The manor was caught on a fire. Nothing was left of it."

"Oh..." she grew even more pale but only for moment. "I-is that so...?"

"I'm afraid so, dear. Now rest," her father left and she was alone once again.

A sob escaped her lips. She curled up into a ball and continued to cry. Her breathing became labored but she was too saddened to care.

"Jim, Luka," she said in between her sobs. "Please forgive me."

* * *

It has been a year since Caeli left the village and a year that she has last been with her friend. The blind girl could no longer find it in her to cry, she was already to tired of it.

The girl would mostly spend her time alone. No one there to keep her company. No one there to tell her stories. No one there to complain to her about the mistreatment of the villagers and the servants of the manor. And no one there to bring her bluebells. The darkness, the only thing she sees, seems darker now.

One day her father, informed her that they will be having guests and that they would like to meet her. The girl just nodded and remained unmoving. She was currently seated on one of their gardens stone bench, trying to detect the weak scent of bluebells. Unfortunately, she failed.

"Master," she heard the head butler call her father. "The Earl of Trancy and his son have arrived. They are currently waiting for you and the young miss at the salon."

"Thank you. You may return to your duties."

The butler left father and daughter alone. The father walked over to his daughter and placed her hands on his arm. This prompt the girl to stand. "I'm sure you'll like Earl Trancy's son."

"Is that so?" the girl said her voice hollow of any emotion. Her father looked down at her with worry in his eyes. He continued to walk his daughter and hoped that she would smile again.

* * *

"Snowydene," the Earl of Trancy stood immediately upon seeing his colleague. "It has been a long time," when he looked next to the man he saw Caeli. "You must be Caeli."

"Yes, earl," Caeli said. she did her best to give the man a curtsy. "It is a pleasure to meet you," her tone was empty but the earl didn't really care. He never liked girls to begin with.

"By the way, this is my long lost son Alois," he gestured for the boy, who was staring at the girl from the moment she came in, to introduce himself. He wore a blank expression, the same to that of Caeli's.

"It's nice to meet you, Earl Snowydene," the boy said cheerily. The boy's voice caught the girl's attention. _'His voice sounds familiar...'_ Caeli thought. The boy faced the girl and he walked up to her. He took her hand in his tight but gentle grasp and shook it "It's nice to meet you to Lady Caeli."

Caeli could do nothing but nodded. _'His hands are just like his. Why is that?' _

The boy kept his eyes on the girl. _'You lied,'_ he thought bitterly before returning to the lecherous man's side.

* * *

**A/N: To those who actually liked this, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Even though there is only few of you I can't really mention you one by one. Still, thank you so much. I was planning to make this Ciel x OC, but I can't really think of anything. That's why I've decided to stick with this first.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**.

* * *

Caeli stood there utterly clueless of what to do. The girl was there alone, in silence, in front of one of their guest. She has never entertained any guest before. '_What should I do?'_ she thought nervously. She could feel her palms turning cold and sweaty.

"Would you like to have some snacks in the gardens?" Wilfred asked breaking the silence in the room. The boy looked at the man, while the girl stood there slightly shocked. She didn't know her attendant was there. Then again it is his job to aid her, so it was only expected.

"I would be delighted," the boy said. "Please, do lead the way Lady Caeli," the boy said looking at the girl with a smirk. He was challenging her. He wanted to see her struggle as she leads him to their destination. destination

"Milady," the girl's attendant walked closer to her. "Please take my hand and I shall guide you to the garden."

Upon hearing this, the boy immediately felt irked. He wouldn't be able to see his desired expression. The girl suddenly spoke, surprising the two.

"No need to guide me there, Wilfred. I can handle it," she said, accepting the boy's challenge. The man looked concerned while the boy smiled mischievously. "And please prepare some snacks for our guest."

"Understood, milady. I shall be there with some scones. Would that be all right with our guest?

The boy nodded and the attendant left. The two were left alone. "Please follow me milord," the girl said as she exited the room. The young Trancy followed the girl.

Alois observed the girl as they were walking. Her straight, light brown hair, which was let loose, sways gently as she walks. Her dress was simple yet elegant. Compared the clothes women usually wore, hers looks breathable not body hugging.

He noticed that she was barely using the cane she had. The girl would simply walk as though she could see where she was going. He also noticed that she would cough from time to time.

"We are almost there, milord," she said. Her face was stoic though in her mind she was having an inner turmoil. _'I shouldn't have sent Wilfred away! I don't know what to do!'_ she thought.

"Please call me Alois," the boy said, snapping the girl away from her thoughts. "It sounds weird hearing someone your age speak to you so formally."

"Alois it is, then," she mumbled. She felt less tensed than she was before but she was still nervous. "P-please call me Caeli then."

"Alright," the boy said. They continued to walk in silence. Much to boy's chagrin, the girl was able to guide him to the garden without any difficulty.

"We're here," she said. Thanks to her father and Wilfred, she was able to memorize every twist and turns of the manor. However, there were times when she would stumble, that is why her father gave he a cane.

The boy looked around. They were surrounded by various flowers. "It's beautiful," he said with an eager tone, though his face says otherwise. He eyes soon landed on some bluebells. He unconsciously walked over there.

The girl carefully walked to where she was before their guest arrived. She slowly walked, trying to avoid any rock that might be blocking her way. When she successfully made her way to the stone bench she smiled. She immediately sat down and rested her cane beside her.

"Here," the boy said. Even though he felt a slight hatred for the girl, he still did what he used to do when he was younger- when he was still Jim. "I hope you don't mind me picking your flowers. This are bluebells by the way."

"Thank you," the girl said, feeling nostalgic. "Did you know in where I came from, people regarded bluebell as weeds? The people there are narrow-minded. They would never looked at it as a flower."

The boy scowled at the ground as flopped on the bench. _'So she never thought of them as a flower,_' he thought. _'They were just trash to her!'_

"But..."

"But?" the boy repeated barely hiding his annoyance. He looked at the girl. His expression changed when he saw her smiling. She was sniffing the flower in her hand. The boy was stoic as he waited for her to continue.

"Even if I can't see them, for me they're a very bonny flower," the boy watched and listened to her intently. "I wanted to be with them forever..."

Upon hearing her last statement did the boy only realized that she was referring to not the flower but to someone. Alois saw the girl's expression grew wistful and distant. What she said next made the boy feel both sadness and warmth.

"I wanted to say sorry to Jim and Luka for breaking my promise."

* * *

"Till we meet again Lord Trancy," the Earl of Snowydene said as his guest when he saw the carriage coming.

"Indeed," the elder Trancy said. "Till next time my good man."

"Thank you for your hospitality Lord Snowydene," the younger Trancy said. "You too, Caeli," he said kindly. He façade was perfect, though there were times when it would slip during his short time with the girl.

"No," the girl said. "I should be thanking you Alois, for keeping me company."

"Really?" Alois chuckled. "I think it was the other way around, but you're welcome."

"We shall take our leave then," the Earl of Trancy said, grabbing te boy's arm.

"Have a safe trip back," Caeli's father said before they left. He looked at his daughter with a smile. "It seems that you finally have a friend dear."

The girl shook her head. "I don't think we're friends yet," she said. "But there is something about him that feels so familiar."

"Is that so..." the girl nodded. "I am still happy for you dear."

The girl smiled, taking her father aback. "Thank you father," Caeli said solemnly. "I think I would retire early. I am exhausted with today's affairs."

With that, father and daughter went back inside.

* * *

"That man is a fool," the head of Trancy said. He has been complaining about how the Earl of Snowydene tried to separate him from the his favorite "toy". Alois remained stoic, though deep inside he was disgusted.

"That child of his should drop dead," he said mockingly. "She is nothing but a worthless piece of shit. Once her father dies she would be completely useless. Her brother would likely receive all her father's riches while she would be locked in her little room waiting for death."

The lascivious old man continued to complain. Alois stopped listening. He could feel his anger and hatred for the old man grow as the seconds passed.

When they returned, Alois called for a certain demon. "Claude," he said with authority. "Get rid of that trash. Make sure that people would think the old loon died of sickness or infection."

The butler bowed deeply ."Yes your, Highness," he replied before disappearing to do his master's order.

* * *

**A/N: I'm very sorry this took a while. To those who added this to their favs or alerts or both, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! T^T No words can express how happy I feel**.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

"Are you really leaving?" the girl asked the maid sadly.

"Yes, milady," the maid said with the same emotion hinted in her voice. "I am very sorry, young mistress."

"It is alright Hannah," the girl said attempting to smile. "Though I hope we could meet again in the future."

"Don't worry milady," the maid said with a smile as she brushed the girl's hair. "There is a high chance that we would meet again ."

"Really?" The girl smiled hopefully.

"Yes milady."

"That would be wonderful! I wouldn't want to lose another friend," the girl said making the maid feel the same warmth she felt for her former master. 'She considers me her friend...'

A thought suddenly struck the maid. "Milady," she said. "If you have one wish, what would it be?"

The perplexed look appeared on the girl's face. "What I wish the most..." she pondered over the question deeply. "Well... I would want my friends to be safe and happy. They are still young to protect themselves."

"You wouldn't wish to be with them?"

Caeli smiled sadly. "I want to be with them but if I wish for that, they wouldn't be happy."

"Why is that, milady?"

"I may die at any moment, Hannah," sha said. "I may be strong now, but I can feel this disease slowly eating my life away. Those medicines given to me are nothing but pain relievers."

The maid looked at the girl with a worried expression._ 'She's lost the will to live..._' she thought. Her senses suddenly kicked in. She could feel a group of armed men enter the manor.

"Milady," she took a small bottle from her pocket. She opened the bottle before handing it to the girl. "Please drink this."

The girl took the bottle and downed its contents, thinking that it was her medicine. Within a few moments the girl fell unconscious. Hannah covered the girl's eyes with a ribbon before carrying her body in one if the mansion's secret doors.

She ran out of the girl's room and inspected all the rooms. _'They're all dead,'_ she thought.

She suddenly heard a thud inside the head's office. She quickly entered and saw a two men standing over the bloodied earl and three more over his skillfully killed all of them before running to her master's body.

The earl's breathing was laboured. "Anafeloz," he said with a raspy weak voice. He recognized her as the only maid close to his daughter. "Caeli... is she... safe?"

Hannah nodded. '_Still thinking of his daughter in his situation...'_ she thought.

"Good..." he said with a weak smile. "Please.. take... care... of her," the earl said with his dying breath. Hannah closed the man's eyes.

She caught a whiff of smoke. She quickly went to the girl's room. She took the girl's petite form in her arms and briskly exited the mansion.

"Canterbury, Thompson, Timber," three servants who looked a lot like each other appeared in front of her. They were now outside the mansion "Kill all the intruders except for their leader," she said stoically. "I will be asking him some questions so make sure you bring him to me alive," the three nodded before disappearing in a flash.

She looked at the manor. It was slowly being consumed by the fire. She looked down at the girl in her arms with a saddened expression. "I failed you mistress... please, forgive me," she said as tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

Alois observed the girl on his bed. '_Please wake up,'_ he thought.

Three days ago, after the former earl's funeral, four demons came to his manor. With them was Caeli's unconscious form. When learned about what happened. He ordered Claude to dispose the one's who planned the massacre.

He noticed the girl had a ribbon covering her eyes. He decided to remove them because he wanted to look at her whole face. When he successfully removed it the girl stirred.

Her eyes slowly opened. He noticed that they looked different somehow. "You're awake," he said. The girl sat up and turned her head to his face. He looked surprised. _'It's like she's looking at me...'_ he thought.

"I can see..." the girl said, her voice raspy and full of incredulity.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter somehow lacks something. Since being a girl sucks, my time for doing homework and writing this chapter has been greatly affected. Anyways, please review. I don't mind if it's criticism**.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

"I can see..." the girl said, her voice raspy and full of incredulity. She jumped off the bed. When she lost balance the boy supported her. The girl didn't seem to notice what happened she just looked around the room; her eyes were filled with wonder and excitement. "I have to tell this to father!" the boy winced when he heard what she said.

'Curses' he thought. 'How am I supposed to tell her?'

"Excuse me," Alois looked up to the girl. "Who are you?"

"Oh," the boy shook his head, and then cleared his throat. He offered the girl a smile. "It's me, Alois."

The girl cocked her head to the side. She looked confused for a moment but was soon disappeared and was replaced with a beam. "So this is what you look like. You look really beautiful."

The boy blushed. He immediately covered his hands with one of his hands. "Y-you don't even know what beautiful looks like, you nitwit!" he said embarrassed.

The girl ignored what the boy said. She stared at his face with amazement written all over her face. "Incredible," she said. "Your face changed colors. What color is that? How did you do that?"

Alois looked at the floor, hoping that it would open up to swallow him whole. Caeli's questions were later interrupted by a knock. "Master," a deep voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come in," the door opened, revealing Alois' butler.

"Lord Alfred has arrived along with Lady Caeli's attendant," the butler said. His voice was very monotonous. The boy nodded.

"Claude, go get Hannah," the boy ordered. "Tell her to help Caeli in preparing and to take her to the salon after."

The butler bowed then left. When the boy looked back to the girl, he noticed that she looked perplexed. "My brother is here... That was your butler..." she said processing all the thoughts in her mind. "This is not my home. This is yours," it was not a question, it was a statement. The boy nodded to confirm what the girl said.

"Why am I here?" she inquired the boy in front of her.

"Tell me first what you remember before waking up," the boy said. He was trying to avoid answering her question. If it were other people, he would tell them immediately that about the loss of their loved one and then taunt them for their misfortune. But know he found himself in an arduous situation. 'Hurry up and get your ass here Hannah!' he thought.

"I remember drinking my medicine before," the girl was interrupted by a knock once again.

"Come in," Hannah entered the room, her head bent down to avoid eye contact. Alois turned to the girl who was now looking at the maid. "You should hurry up and get changed. You wouldn't want to keep your brother waiting would you?"

With that, the boy left. The girl then turned her attention to the maid.

"Hannah is that really you!?" the maid nodded and smiled at her former mistress. A beam appeared once again on the girl's face. "You look really beautiful."

* * *

"Caeli," a young man, who was slightly shorter than Claude, suddenly stood up from his seat. He ran to the girl and embraced her. "Thank goodness you're safe," the girl looked at her brother perplexed.

"Brother I have something very important to say to you," her brother removed his arms around her. "I can see brother! Isn't it amazing!? Father would be really happy once he finds out."

Her bother looked at her, startled. "You don't know?" he asked with a crestfallen tone.

"Is there something wrong brother?" Caeli said. She was growing worried of her brother. Alois, along with the others present in the room, looked away from the two siblings.

"Father's dead."

The girl stared at her brother. Her faced looked empty. Her heart was already broke when she found out that she won't be able to be with her friends. Now it seemed like her heart, which she tried so hard to fix, was pounded into dust.

All eyes were now on the girl. Alois observed her, trying to get a hint of what she was thinking. But he saw nothing but a mirror of himself when he lost Luka.

"Is that so?" the girl said with a hallow smile. Her brother looked away. "Please excuse me," the girl left and Alois followed her.

* * *

Caeli found herself in the gardens of the Trancy Manor. She collapsed to the ground and the tears flowed out of her eyes. Alois watched the girl. 'She looks so broken,' he thought. He unconsciously walked up to her, and then he kneeled down to her level. He tousled her hair in the same way he did to her and his brother before.

"Don't worry I'm here for you," he said. This time he allowed himself to say what he wanted to say.

* * *

**A/N: This looked forced. Somehow I find myself lacking creativity and inspiration. Anyways, please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

"Do you see that girl?" Luka said pointing at the girl who was comforting his brother. "She the best friend me and my brother could ask for. She is really kind compared to the people in this village. There were times when she would offer us to stay in her mansion but we can't because the people who work there are as evil as the one there in town."

"Then why didn't you tell her you were being mistreated?" his companion inquired. "Because we didn't want her to worry," was his response.

The woman observed the girl. "She is blind," she said, "and she barely has a year to live." She looked back at the boy and noticed that he was anxious about something "What is wrong ?" she asked.

"Do you think you can heal both her and her eyes?" the boy asked, hope can be seen in his eyes. The woman looked at the girl once more. "I know a way to bring her sight fully," the woman said. The boy was about to jump for joy but stopped when he heard what she said next. "It cannot heal her illness."

"Oh..." the boy said crestfallen. He looked at his friend again. "Lily..."

"But it can prolong her life," the woman said. Those words were enough to change the boy's mood. "Really!?" he said, looking at the woman once again with hopeful eyes. The woman nodded and the boy jumped for joy.

"Please help her when I'm gone," the boy said when he calmed down. "Rumors say she'll be leaving tonight. Please stay by her side while she is away from brother."

"As you wish," the woman nonchalantly. She looked at the girl once more. _'Her soul is similar to Luka,'_ she thought.

"Thank you," she turned to see the boy smiling at her. "Hannah..."

* * *

"Hannah," Alois started. They were currently inside the boy's study. Claude stood beside his master. "The Snowydenes will be leaving tomorrow. You are going with them. Make sure that Caeli will be alright.

"Yes, master," Hannah's head was bent down to avoid Eye contact with the boy. "Leave," the boy said and she did as what was told of her to do.

The room has silent. Alois leaned on his chair and stared at the ceiling. _'What am I suppose to do now, Luka?'_ he thought. _'Things won't go back to the way it used to even if I tell her..._'

"Claude," he said without looking at his butler. "Fix the mansion of the Snowydenes. Mend every furniture, painting and photographs. Now go."

"Yes, your Highness," the butler said. He vanished in an instant, leaving the boy all by himself.

The boy slumped over his desk. He rested his forehead on its flat surface. 'There is no use in telling her,' he thought. 'I will leave this world once my contract is finish...'

"The free butterfly is trapped on a spider's web while the caged butterfly is finally free..."

* * *

"Thank you allowing us to stay the night Earl Trancy," Alfred said, "I hope we-" he glanced at his sister with an irked look on his face for a fleeting moment,"-didn't bother you."

The glance didn't go unnoticed by the boy. He felt vexed seeing it. '_So all that concern was just for show,'_ the boy thought. "It was no trouble," Alois said, "Please feel free to visit anytime."

The older Snowydene turned and got inside the carriage. This gave Caeli the opportunity to speak to the boy alone. "Thank you," she said, "and I'm sorry for bothering you." The boy replied "It's alright, I like having guests."

"Do you mind if I touch your face?" Caeli asked. If it were other they would die of embarrassment for asking, but the girl was calm.

Alois cocked his head to the side and raised one of his brows in confusion. He nodded. "I guess," he said, baffled.

The girl closed her eyes and placed her hands on the boy. The feeling of her hands on his face made feel nostalgia. He suddenly remebered her doing this a few days before she left.

_"I want to know what you look like so when I can finally see, I will know it's you._"

Those words echoed in his mind. _'She mustn't know who I am!'_  
He was about to remove the girl's hands when her brother suddenly called her. The girl's eyes suddenly flew open. She removed her hands from the boy's face.

"We need to leave now," her brother said. For once the boy was thankful for the vexing young man's existence.

"Y-yes," she said to her brother. She turned to the boy in front of her. "I'm s-sorry, that must have caused you discomfort. I won't do it again, promise."

"Caeli hurry!" her brother said barely able to contain the impatience in his voice.

"I'll be going now." She turned and ran to the carriage with a flushed face.

The carriage left. Alois watched it as it disappears from his sight. The boy touched his cheeks and stared at the distance with forlorn expression.

_'I am no longer the person she used to know,'_ he thought._ 'I am no longer her friend,'_ this thought caused a pang in his heart.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry this is late. School has been even more stressful now. Anyways, thank you for those who read this and please review even if it's just one word. Please. m(._.)m I begging you**.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**.

* * *

The ride to the townhouse of the Snowydenes was a quiet one. Not one of the two siblings spoke a word after the carriage went in motion. The girl was staring out of the window with a brokenhearted look while her brother observed her anxiously.

"You can really see now, right?" Alfred said trying to lighten up the mood. The girl looked over at him which caused him jump slightly on his seat. He was not used to his sister actually seeing him.

"Yes, isn't it amazing!" she said with a bright smile. "I hope father was here to see this," her brother knew instantly that she was faking it when her voice wavered slightly when she mentioned "father".

Alfred didn't know what he to do or what to say. He racked his brain for something to say but nothing came to mind. He sighed and looked out the window as well. Something that caught his eye helped him. "See those flowers, Caeli?" Alfred asked. Caeli looked at her brother to follow his line of sight. "Those are bluebells. I remembered how much you love them."

"That's what the color blue looks like then?" she looked at her brother for confirmation. He nodded and said "Yes, that's right. Do you want to know more?"

Caeli nodded, "Thank you, brother." With that the glum mood in the cabin was replaced with a lighter and blithe atmosphere. Though they still feel some pain inside, they did their best to move forward because it is what they must do. It is what their father would like them to do.

* * *

"Hannah?"

"Yes, mistress?"

"Is the hair color of Alois a lighter shade of blond?"

"Yes."

"And is his eye color icy blue?"

"That would be correct?"

It has been two days since Caeli left the Trancy and Hannah were left alone in the townhouse. Alfred and Wilfred left early to go to the remains of the manor, hoping that they can salvage some important documents or books. They said that they would be back in three days because there are also somethings that Alfred must settle. He took Wilfred with him to assist him for the time being.

"Hannah," she called the maid again. "Do you know the village where I used to stay?"

"Yes, mistress," Hannah said with a wistful smile. Memories from the past came flooding in the maid's mind. 'Luka...' she thought.

"Do you think you could take me there?" the girl asked.

"Yes," Hannah said, "I could. But why would the mistress like to go there?"

"My friends might still be waiting for me," the girl said, "I must go there."

"As you wish, mistress. But please do keep in mind that we have return tomorrow."

"Thank you Hannah."

* * *

The carriage door opened, revealing Hannah from the other side of it. "We are here mistress," she said. Caeli hopped off of the carriage and looked around. _'What happened here?'_ she thought. All hope of seeing her friends vanished. Her knees gave in as she stared at the village, or what was left of it, with a despondent look.

"Did you know, a child formed a contract with a demon?" Hannah said as she glanced at the ruins of the village. "A boy was willing to give his life to a demon to fulfill his brother's wish and to make him happy. He also did it for his dearest friend."

Hannah gazed at the girl. She continued with her story,"That friend of his is right here and that demon is standing beside her."

This made Caeli turned to look at her. To Hannah's surprise she saw a small smile grace her face. "Is he happy now?" the girl asked. Hannah knew full well who she meant. "He is safe but he doesn't seem so happy."

"Why is that?"

"Because he is all alone and he seeks comfort from the wrong person," Hannah said. "Mistress, when he saw you after the incident here, he was full of hate. But by the time he left you on that day the his true self resurfaced."

"Is that so?" Caeli said looking at the distance. "Tell me, Jim and Alois are the same person, aren't they?"

The demon maid lightly chuckled. "It seems that your eyes improved your perception greatly. Even with the slight change of voice of Jim Macken, you were still able to recognize him."

The girl sheepishly scratches her cheek. "Not really," she said. "I had my suspicions but I never thought that it would be true."

The girl adjusted her legs to sit properly. She patted the space beside her, inviting Hannah to sit as well. "What did I drink during that time?" Caeli said. Conversations with the girl became very random ever since she had the ability to see.

"That is potion used by witches to cure blindness," Hannah replied. "It will only work if your life is in great danger."

"So that is why you gave it to me that time..." the girl said, "But what about my illness?"

"I am afraid that there is nothing that can cure it, mistress. It only prolonged your life to an extent that do not know."

"So that means I can die at any moment..."

"Please forgive me milady."

"Hannah," the girl said with determination in her eyes, "form a contract with me."

"But mistre-"

"Please Hannah, I need your help."

"Mistress we don't need to form a contract. I can help you without it."

"But it would be the only way I know to repay you... So please."

Hannah sighed. 'She is as selfless as Luka..' she thought. She stood and looked down at the girl.

"What is it that you desire the most, child?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... kinda unrealistic. If only I could just transfer whatever is inside f my brain here. Please review**.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**A/N: Alois is not in this chapter as well but I'll make sure that he appears in the next. Thank you to those who made it this far. Really. I. Mean. It. Anyways, please review. Please.**

* * *

"Amazing, young mistress," Hannah said, holding a piece of paper. "Your handwriting is not only legible, it is also beautiful." The girl scratched her cheek and smiled sheepishly. "It's because you are a really good teacher, Hannah," the girl said.

"I don't think that is so," Hannah said, returning the paper to the girl. "You are a quick learner. I am certain that if you were to the French language, you'd be speaking fluently in less than half a day."

"I think you're exaggerating, Hannah," the girl said. By now her face was beet red after hearing yet another compliment from the maid.

Ever since they came back from the village, Hannah has been teaching things like the colors and names of objects. Hannah even showed her how certain words and numbers were read. From there she was able to deduce which letter is which. In a span of an hour or less, she was able to read, count, and do math all by herself, surprising the maid.

"Thank you for everything, Hannah," the girl said with a voice full of sincerity. "Now I can write a letter to him. I hope I can make him happy."

The girl grew silent. Hannah looked at the girl anxiously. "Is there something wrong, mistress?"

The girl slumped over the desk. It was not such a ladylike manner but she never really cared about it. "I don't even know how to make people happy. How am I ever going to succeed in this?" she said dolefully.

Hannah chuckled at the young girl's behavior. She tousled the girl's hair gently to get her attention. "You needn't worry so much," she said when Caeli looked up. "Just be yourself, mistress. Also I would always be here to guide you, alright?" The girl nodded.

"You're smiling Hannah," the girl said. Her voice sounded muffled because of her sleeves. "Did I make you happy somehow?" Hannah chuckled again and nodded. The sat up straight and beamed.

The sound of carriage got their attention. "Your brother has returned, mistress."

* * *

**The Following Day**

The girl stared at the mansion astounded. She turned to her smirking brother. "H-how did this happened?" Her brother shrugged, not really knowing how it was possible that the ruins he saw before transformed into the beautiful mansion he once knew.

Alfred walked up to his sister and bent down to her level. "Do you believe big brother, now?" he asked hopefully and affectionately. The girl could do nothing but nodded her head, recalling her conversation with her brother the day before.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Welcome ba-" "Caeli!" Alfred interrupted his sister's greeting. "It a miracle I tell you. A miracle!" the girl sweatdropped at her brother. Her brother kept on babbling about "miracle" and "mansion".

"Brother, please calm down. I don't understand what you're saying."

Alfred calmed down then quickly grabbed his sister's shoulders, making the girl jump. "The mansion has been restored," he said stoically, the complete opposite of what he looked liked before.

"That's impossible," the girl said. "I don't believe you."

Alfred looked at his sister brokenhearted. "Caeli doesn't believe big brother?" He then moved to a corner and curled up into a ball.

Caeli sighed at her brother's childish antics. "I believe you," she said.

"You do!?" her brother said turning to her with a beam.

"If you'll take me there."

"You still don't believe me," Alfred said accusingly. He stood up and crossed his arms in a very dignified way. "Fine then," he said. "I'll take you there and you will believe me."

"Ok," the girl said giggling at her brother's actions. At the corner of the room, Hannah and Wilfred watched the two with an amused smile.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Are we going to move here, then?" Caeli asked her brother. He replied with a "Yes." The girl beamed instantly. "That's great. The mansion is closer to the Trancy manor."

The the black-haired young man looked at his sister curiously. "Why would you want that Caeli?"

"It's a secret," the girl said to her brother with a sly smile. She quickly ran inside the mansion.

"I won't let that Trancy boy take my sister without going through me first!" Alfred said with determination, when his sister was out of earshot.

Hannah and Wilfred sweatdropped. "I think that you misunderstood the relationship of milady and the young earl, master," Alfred said. Hannah just watched silently.

_'The mistress' brother sure is lively,'_ she thought. '_Would he still be like this when she's gone?'_

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"What are you planning to do mistress?" Hannah asked as she scrubbed the girl's back. The girl closed her eyes as she silently contemplated on her plan of action.

"I'll just make them happy and whatever time I've left," the girl said. "I'll make sure that their wish comes true. You'll help me, right Hannah?"

"Yes, my lady," Hannah said. The mark on the girl's cerulean right eye glowed momentarily. It disappeared quickly and the girl's eye looked normal once more, as if the mark was not even there.

"Thank you, Hannah."


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**A/N: I've worked hard on this. I tried my best to make this longer bit I can't. Which is better short or long chapters?****Please do tell me what you think is best. Lastly, thank you to those who made it this far.**

* * *

Piles of books surrounded the girl. Her brother, as the new earl, had to attend many meetings and discuss with Alois Trancy the incident that happened to their father.

"Please rest for a while, mistress," Hannah said. The sound of the trolley rolling and the light scent of tea filled the room. The girl looked up from the book that she was reading. When she saw a slice of cake being set down on the table by the window she quickly closed the book.

"This is Black Forest gâteau, right?" Hannah nodded. Caeli smiled and quickly sat on the navy blue, velvet chair. She devoured the cake on the plate like a pig.

"How unladylike," a voice said. The girl coughed upon hearing the voice. She was too focused on eating her beloved cake that she didn't notice anyone enter the room. Hannah handed the girl her tea and then gently rubbed the girl's back. When the girl calmed she looked up to the source of the voice.

"I didn't know that you were such a glutton," Alois said, smiling sweetly. The girl pouted. "I'm no glutton," she said. "I haven't eaten anything since last night. I've been busy reading."

The boy looked at her incredulously. "You can read already? That's codswallop!" The girl looked liked her pride was stepped on. "I'll prove to it to you then," the girl said with determination.

"Ok then," the boy said. "But let me pick which line you should read."

"Go ahead," the girl said nonchalantly. "I can read it no matter what it is." When the boy grabbed a book from one of the shelves and quickly sat on the chair opposite Caeli's. The girl waited for him as he flipped through the pages. _'Jim...'_

"Are you sure you can read this out loud?" the boy asked with a mischievous smile. The girl, suddenly felt nervous._ 'I know this tone. His scheming something!'_ she thought.

"Well?" he said sweetly.

"Of course I can!"

"Then read it and say it aloud while looking at me," Alois said turning the book. "Ok," Caeli said before looking down at the line that the boy was pointing. The girl face turned beet red.

"Y-you expect m-me to read t-this," she said, blushing furiously. Alois cocked his head and looked at her and gave her a mock comforting smile. "It's ok if you cannot read it," he said, "I understand."

"I can read it!" the girl said with determination on her flushed face. The boy smirked, "Then go ahead." A thought suddenly hit the girl, _'Two can play at that game._'

Caeli bent her head down and took a deep breath. She looked back up at the boy. She stared straight into his eyes with a soft solemn smile on her face. The smirk on the boy's face fell. His cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

"I love you."

There was silence in the room. The two stared at each other - one was blushing madly and one was grinning victoriously. _'Success,_' Caeli thought triumphantly.

"I read it correctly, didn't I?" she said. It was now her turn to smirk.

"N-no!" he said. "You read the wrong word! Look!"

"But by now you must have moved your finger," Caeli said nodding at herself.

"I did not!" he said defensively. His face was still flushed from before. The girl chuckled and read the line we was pointing at now. "G-good," he said. "You read it correctly."

There was silence again. Alois was looking out the window, trying to avoid eye contact, while the girl finished her cake and tea. She looked out as well when she finished.

"Alois," she said breaking the silence. The boy, whose blushed died down, turned to the girl. He saw longing in her eyes even though she was not looking at him "Are we friends?"

"Yes," he replied. His face was stoic but inside he was telling himself 'I can't be friends with her.'

"We're friends," the girl said, smiling with relief. She then turned to him with a radiant smile. "Do you mind teaching me something?"

"What?"

"I want to know how to make a crown out of bluebells," she said. Alois smiled . He stood grabbed her hand. "Then let's go," he said reverting back to who he used to be. Caeli stood and they ran out, hand in hand.

Hannah, who stood there quietly, smiled. _'Did you see that, Luka?'_ Hannah thought. _'If only you were here..._'

* * *

"Thank you for hospitality Earl Snowydene," Alois said with a bow. Claude bowed as well. Alois then turned to Caeli and gently grabbed her hand and left a small kiss there. "Thank you to you too, Lady Caeli."

The girl's face flushed. Her brother looked at the boy with hostility. The boy. Turned to him with a sly smile. Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"N-no," Alfred said, struggling from his spot not to trample the young earl. Though his face was smiling his eyes tell the boy _'Don't you dare touch my sister again!'_ Alois looked at him, amused at the elder Snowydene's reaction.

"Till next time then."

"Likewise."

When the boy and his butler left Caeli suddenly held out a crown of bluebells to her brother. "I made it for you," she said. "I hope you like it."

Her brother ruffled her hair affectionately. "I love it," he said. "How did you make it?"

"Hannah taught me," she lied. She knew that if she told him that Alois taught her his mood would be sour again. "Are you happy brother?"

"I am, very," he said giving his sister a gentle smile. "Thank you, Caeli."

* * *

_"I love you."_

Alois' cheeks were tinted with pink again. _'These stupid emotions are a real pain in the ass,'_ he thought. _'I don't need her, I have Claude.'_

_"Are we friends?"_

_'I can't believe I've gone soft because of a girl,'_ he leaned further on his seat and closed his eyes._ 'Maybe having Claude wear a dowdy dress would help me forget...'_ He slept through the whole journey back to his manor.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**A/N: I tried my best to make this as long as possible. Because of that I had a hard time. With what? I'm not sure. Also, if any of you are wondering how "Caeli" is read, "Cae" is similar to "Kai" and "Li" is read as it is.**

* * *

The Snowydene Manor has become even more livelier. The four people that reside there turned into nearly hundreds after a few weeks. Wilfred, as the new butler, did his task excellently. He hired and trained the new male servants. Hannah, became a temporary head housekeeper. She was suppose to chose one to be head housekeeper but not one of the new female servant seem capable of such position. Because of that Hannah is both head housekeeper and Caeli's attendant.

Ever since the visit of the Snowydene siblings' aunt, Francis Midford, the whole staff has become very busy preparing for the party for the new earl. Even though Alfred didn't want a party, he must still comply to what his aunt said. He didn't want to face the anger of his aunt. Alfred would repeatedly apologize to his new butler for putting so much responsibility to his new butler.

"Done," Wilfred said as he finished all the paperwork. "It's almost time for my lady's tea," he stood then stopped halfway, reminding himself that is Hannah's task now, not his. He sighed and sat on his chair once again. Having a party so suddenly forced him to hire some actors so that there would be enough people to serve the guest.

A knock suddenly echoed in the room. "Come in," said. The door opened and he was greeted by the aromatic smell of tea. he turned around and was surprised to see Caeli pushing a trolley with tea and a plate full of macarons.

"No, milady," he said when he saw the girl pour tea on the cup. "Please le-" "No."

The girl set the teapot down and handed him the teacup. "Since you always serve tea to me before I've decided to do the same for you," Caeli said smiling smugly. "But milady," he started, "you shouldn't have bothered." The girl looked at him with one of her kind smiles, "But I want to help you." Wilfred sighed in defeat, "Alright."

"Who're invited to the party?" she looked curiously at him. Wilfred took a sip from his before answering. "The peers of the late Earl are invited. The Marquis and Marchioness of Midford are sure to come with Lord Edward and Lady Elizabeth. And I believe you're cousin, the Earl of Phantomhive, will attend."

"Is Alois coming?"

"I'm afraid Lord Trancy cannot come, my lady. He is out for business."

"Is that so?" for a moment Caeli looked glum, but it quickly disappeared. "Well I hope you like the tea and macarons," she said smiling. "I worked hard to make them."

"Thank you milady, I appreciate it."

"Wilfred, what is it that you want the most?"

"What I want," Wilfred pondered on this. Caeli waited patiently. "I always wanted to see my mother again."

"Where is she then?"

"We separated when I was very young," he said dolefully. "Before Lord Snowydene died, he told me that he might have a clue on where she might be. I was very happy at that time. But then he died. Not only did I lose my only chance of seeing my mother, I also lost a friend who treated me like his own."

"Don't worry Wilfred," Caeli with determination. "You and your mother will be together again. I'm sure of it."

Wilfred smiled sadly and ate the macarons. His eyes widened, "These are delicious, milady."

* * *

"Do-do I have to?" Caeli looked at the thing in Hannah's hands with fear. Hannah chuckled at the girl's reaction. "Don't worry mistress," she said, "I'll make sure you would be able to eat and breathe with it on."

"Hannah, about what we talked about before, you'll do it, right?"

"Yes, mistress. Now turn around so I can put the corset on you."

Caeli sighed, '_There's no escape to this...'_ She took a deep breath and then eyed the corset as if it were her greatest enemy. "I'm ready," she said Hannah walked to her and proceeded to put the corset to the girl. A scream resounded in the room followed by a dead silence.

* * *

"Caeli, dear" Francis said, giving his niece a hug. She pushed her gently, arm's length, to admire the girl's appearance. "You look perfect dear. You'd look exactly like your mother if you only had the same hair and eye color as her."

"Thank you, auntie," Caeli said effectively concealing her discomfort caused by the corset. By this time she was already having difficulty to breathe. _'I'd rather be blind and sick again than to wear this monstrosity again!'_

"Edward would be your escort tonight, dear. Your brother has to be with his fiancée so he can't be with you tonight. You'll need protection from all those perverted loons."

Caeli just nodded at whatever her aunt said. Moments later, one of the footmen came, informing that someone was calling for the elder female. Francis left the room giving the girl freedom to act the way she wants.

"Hannah," at that instant the maid appeared. "Can't you loosen it for a bit."

"Alright mistress. But please remember that I would have to tighten this later."

"Alright," the girl said reluctantly.

* * *

"Oh Caeli you look so cute!" Elizabeth squealed as the said girl enter the salon. Beside Elizabeth, Ciel observed the girl. _'How is she able to see?'_ he thought. he turned to his butler who stood not far from them with a smile. _'I'll have to ask him later.'_

"The both of you look good too," Caeli said with difficulty. Her complexion was now considerably paler now because of the corset. Ciel noticed that her breathing has become labored. "Are you alright?" he asked his cousin. Caeli just nodded her head. Ciel was not convinced but he said nothing.

"Please forgive me for my tardiness," Edward said as he entered the room. He gave Ciel a hostile look before turning to Caeli. "You sure have grown a lot, Caeli," he said, "you look as beautiful as Elizabeth."

Caeli nodded. She refused to speak because it was too difficult. Not long after Edward's arrival the girl collapsed causing the two siblings to panic.

Ciel looked at his butler and said urgently, "Don't just stand there. Help her!"

* * *

The sound of people talking brought Caeli back to consciousness. She opened, slowly, opened her eyes. 'I can breathe,' she thought, 'am I dead!?'

"I see your awake," a voice said. She quickly sat up and saw Ciel sitting on the chair near her. She looked at her cousin with a perplexed expression. "You passed out. My butler had to remove your corset so you can breathe properly."

"Oh," was all Caeli could say.

"Please forgive me Lady Caeli," his butler said. "It had to be removed immediately."

Caeli smiled, "It's alright. Thank you for taking away that mon- I mean corset."

"Your welcome Lady Caeli," Sebastian bowed deeply.

"Would you like to go out to the party?" Ciel asked.

"If going to a party requires wearing a corset then I'd rather not go."

"Suit yourself," Ciel said as he stood. "I'll be leaving now. I can't leave Elizabeth behind and I have to inform your brother that your awake."

"Ok... see you later Ciel." The boy nodded and left with Sebastian following him.

"How is it Sebastian?"

"They are armed, but they have yet to attack. It seem that they are waiting for something."

"It seems that killing the late earl wasn't enough for them, how vexing. Dispose of them quickly. I can't have them ruining the party."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

The party was finally over. Alfred and Wilfred bid all their guests farewell except for one. Ciel has stay there. He had somethings to discuss with his cousin regarding the recent attacks to his family.

"It's getting worse," Alfred said. "We've been trying our best to pin point who started this, but their organization is too large and it seems that none of them new who started it."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"The only thing they know is the one who hired them and the one they hire. If we want to know who started this we'll have to hunt them down one by one."

"How troublesome."

"My lord!" a maid came running to them with fear in her eyes. "What is it? What's wrong!?" Alfred asked urgently, panic was slowly eating him.

"My lady is missing!"

Alfred bolted to her room and found it empty with the window broken. Dread befall the elder Snowydene. "No... No! Caeli! Caeli, I have to find her!"

"Calm down," Ciel said. Alfred open his mouth to speak but Ciel interrupted him. "Look there's a note there."

Alfred grabbed the note and quickly read it. "If you won't give us your family's precious gem, your sister will be sleeping with the wolves."

"Precious gem?" Ciel asked.

"It is a gem similar to the Philosopher's stone," Alfred said."but this stone is much more dangerous. Whoever touches it with their bare hands will suffer four years of pain and then death."

"Was that the cause of Caeli's deteriorating health?"

"Yes," Alfred said. "But it was a miracle that she is still alive now. Her four years ended when father died."

"I see..." Ciel said. He smirked, "Now that we know what they want, we can easily track them."

"How is that?"

"A stone like that isn't something you just share with anyone," Ciel said. "I recall that your kind father had a twisted older brother."

Alfred grew quiet because of shock. Sebastian, as ordered by Ciel, knocked Alfred out. "Make sure they'll forget about this incident tomorrow," Ciel said.

"As you wish, sir."

"Now hurry up and fix this mess. We have an unscheduled meeting with the Lord of Snowydene."

"Yes, my lord."


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**A/N: Sorry this is late. School has become even more stressful. Anyways, thank you to those who read this fic and to those that made it this far.**

**Please review. I don't care if it's criticism. Just please.**

* * *

"I'll finally get my hands on that lofty stone," Anton, the Lord of Snowydene said. He laughed menacingly. The men around him smiled greedily. The thought of having infinite wealth has clouded their mind. Around the group Alois scrutinized the avaricious group.

'_Why would that old hag ask me to do this,'_ Alois thought. _'She has her little mutt to do this for her. Why must I do his tedious chore?'_

"How are you so sure you'll get your hands on it?" asked one person from the crowd. Anton smirked, "By taking my dear brother's daughter as hostage." Alois eyes widened, _'Caeli!'_

"He took everything that was supposed to be mine," he continued, "his wife, his title, everything. All of it was for me. They all thought I was insane, that I'm not fit to run the family. That is why I'll make his children. HIS DEATH IS NOT ENOUGH!"

"Claude," Alois called out. His butler turned to him. "Give them a slow death. Make them all shriek like little girls."

"Yes, you Highness."

Alois left as quick as he could._ 'I need to find her.'_

* * *

"We's going to watch this lassie all night," the podgy, bearded man said. "We've no choice," the buff man beside him said. A sickening smile suddenly appeared on his face, "The master did tell us that we could do whatever he want. Why don't we make the most out of it and play with the girl."

The girl watched them with slight fear. She was about to call Hannah when the door to the room bursted open. Alois stood there with his cheerful façade. "Lord Anton called for you," he said

The two guards looked at each other. It was clear that none of them believed the boy but they complied. When they left Alois quickly went to the girl and tried to cut the bounds on her ankles. But unfortunately it was too tight causing the boy to spew out a string of curses.

"Alois what are you doing, here?" Caeli questioned the boy. Alois looked up to her and smiled as if nothing's wrong. "I'm doing an errand for the queen," he said. "This isn't suppose to be my job; it's her guards dog's. But here I am doing it anyway."

A figure suddenly appeared from the door and knocked Alois unconscious. "You think you could trick me you little brat?" the fat man from before said. He kicked the boy again and again. His partner, however, did not pay the boy any mind. He came to Caeli and grabbed her cheeks forcefully.

"Why don't we have a little fun girlie."

"Hannah!" In that instant the demon maid appeared. The two men stopped at whatever they were doing and stared at the maid with astonishment.

* * *

Screams of terror can be heard from where Ciel and Sebastian stood. "The scent of blood is getting thicker," Sebastian stated.

"Hurry," Ciel said urgently. "We have to save Caeli."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Hannah cut the girl's bounds. When Caeli was finally free, she hugged Hannah. The maid noticed that the girl was trembling with fear. She also noticed the girl was crying.

Caeli detached herself from Hannah when she finally calmed down. She looked around to find her friend, but noticed that he was gone.

"Where's Jim?" she asked. Fear was visible on her face again. Hannah gave her a reassuring smile, "He is safe. So, please do not worry, mistress. It is not good for you." Caeli nodded before collapsing in exhaustion.

Hannah, sensed two people approaching the room. She quickly carried the girl to the corner pf the room and pretended to be unconscious. She knew that she could not fool the butler but she also knew that he would keep quiet about this until he is asked.

"Caeli," a voice said. "Quickly! Take them to the carriage. I'll need to investigate this place."

* * *

Alois opened his eyes. When he noticed that he was home again he tried to get up. But he gave up, it was to painful. Every joint in his body ached, and he also received a bruise at his side because of the beatings he got. "That stupid glut," he muttered. He stared at the ceiling waiting for Claude to come. "If I am here then she must be safe by now..."

_'That's good...'_ he thought. _'I can't afford to lose her as well.'_ With that, Alois drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The light spread throughout the room when Hannah opened the curtains. "Please wake up, mistress," she said to the lump hiding under the covers. The girl emerged from it groggily. She quickly glanced around the room. "We're back..." she said with a raspy voice. Hannah gave the girl her morning tea. Caeli managed a small "thank you" before taking a sip.

"Does my brother know about what happened last night?"

"No, mistress. The only ones who knew were Earl Phantomhive and his butler, and Earl Trancy."

"Alois..." the girl looked down to her cup with a rueful expression. "He got hurt because of me. I should have been more careful."

"Don't worry, mistress." Hannah said with a kind smile. "I am sure that he is alright. If you want I can send him a letter telling that you would want to visit."

"Thank you, Hannah. I'll think about it," Caeli said. She took another sip from her cup when she suddenly remembered something. "You said Ciel knew. Why is that?"

"He came with his butler to rescue you, mistress."

"Isn't he too young to go to such places? Then again Alois was also there..."

Hannah explained everything that happened to the girl. The girl nodded at whatever Hannah said, and would sometimes ask questions. The day continued as if nothing happened.

* * *

"Farewell, my favorite little cousin." Alfred said. Ciel glared at him in an irked way while muttering "What did you call me?" But Alfred ignored it and gave him a cheeky grin.

"Ciel," he turned and was met by the girl's kind smile. " Thank you for everything." Ciel nodded and gave the girl a smile of his own. He knew full well what the girl meant. The elder Snowydene looked at the two confused, but then let it go, thinking that it might be about the corset incident.

"The pleasure is mine," Ciel said. They all turned at the sound of the carriage. "I have to go now. Please take care Caeli." The girl nodded while the her elder brother pouted. "What about me Ciel, your best brother cousin?" the elder Snowydene said with grin.

Ciel looked at him stoically before smirking. "Farewell," and he left in flash. The girl went inside while her brother sulked about being ignored by his cousin.

* * *

"Wilfred," the said man looked up to see Hannah. "The new head housekeeper has arrived."

"Thank you, Hannah." He stood and made his way to were the new head housekeeper was. When he got there his mouth hang agape. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Mother?" The woman suddenly stood up, and had the same look on her face. "Willy?" she said. By this time their eyes were turning glassy. Wilfred nodded and the woman ran to hug the butler. "My little boy," she said, "I finally found you."

From afar, Caeli and Hannah watched the heartwarming reunion of mother and son. "Hannah, I realized something. I can't really make brother or Alois happy."

"What made you say such a thing, mistress?"

"I am going to die soon..." the girl said disheartened.

"You're still alive, mistress. Why don't you make them happy while you're still alive."

"Ok." She looked back at the scene of mother and child again, while smiling sadly.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! This late, I know, because school and life has become even more stressful. Anyways, I tried to make this as long as possible for all of you. Also, please review.**

* * *

_'I've been making decisions without giving it a thought. I sold my soul without even thinking...'_ Caeli thought. _'I'm such a clot..._'

The days have been uneventful for Caeli. The fact that the reality of her situation is no good dampened her mood. She would always sit by the window, watching the scenery with a desolate look on her face. From time to time Hannah would come to bring her tea. Hannah would always stand by the corner, not saying a word.

One day, Hannah grew anxious. The girl's illness started acting up. "Mistress," she said, "please lie down for a moment. You need to rest." The girl looked at her with a smile and said "Don't worry, I'm alright," even if she knew that her new attendant knew otherwise. Hannah sighed. She knew making the girl lie down was futile. She knew very well how the girl hated being in bed all day. She gave up on the idea of convincing the girl to lie down.

"By the way mistress," Hannah started. "I would like to inform you that the master invited Earl Trancy to join him for some tea for tomorrow." This piqued the girl's interest. "Brother did that?" she asked with a slight disbelief. "I thought brother disliked him," she said remembering the times she was with the boy. She would always catch her brother glaring daggers at the boy whenever the boy got to close to her.

"Well it seems that the master noticed your glum mood, mistress." The girl looked down guiltily. _'I must have worried him too much...'_ "It would seem that the master did it to make you happy. He would if he could, but his position demands most of his time."

"Oh..." was all she could say. Hannah smiled at her. "Mistress," she said, "you are lucky to have a brother who would never forget to make you happy."

_'Never forget...'_ Caeli thought. She looked at Hannah again and asked her, "Hannah, how can I make a person happy at a short period of time?" Hannah looked thoughtful for a while before speaking. "I would always here humans say you can make people happy by showing your love to them."

Caeli looked down again and took a sip from her tea. "What a foolish thought," she said stoically. "But maybe it is right. However, I can't do that. It will only cause pain to those I will leave behind."

She remembered the time she spent with her father. Even though she has seen photographs and paintings of him, she still wanted to see him and be with him. She also remembered her dear friend, Luka. The thought of never knowing what he actually looked liked, pained her.

Hannah tsked. "Mistress," she reprimanded in a mother like way, "being pessimistic won't do you good." Her tone softens and she smiled at the girl. "Why don't you make them happy now and enjoy the present?"

"It's difficult, especially when you know what would happen to you. I entered a contract without thinking straight. I'm not even sure of what I should do." Hannah frowned, slightly. "But," Hannah noticed the change in the girl's tone, "I will try. I want to do something right before I leave." She said the last part softly, almost inaudible, but Hannah heard it. She heard it clearly.

* * *

"You'd look good in this dress Claude," Alois said, holding out a hideous pink dress. The butler remained stoic, making the boy irritated. He threw the dress back the pile of the abominable dress. He plopped down the bed and stared at the ceiling with a bored expression. Claude, later excused himself to return to his duties. Alois didn't really care.

He sighed. The letter he received a few days ago was something he did not expect. It was from Alfred, the man who despised him for laying a finger on Caeli. Though it may seem that Alois did it to annoy the man, he really did it because he wanted to be closer to his friend. To feel her warmth that he thought he would never feel again.

_My sister has been rather down lately. If you do not mind, please come and visit her. I believe that she enjoys your company very much. Any time would do_.

_'What do I do now...?'_ He covered his eyes with his arms and smiled bitterly._ 'If this continues I'll feel even more pain.'_

"I don't like it..."

* * *

"Lord Alois, welcome," Alfred said. Alois studied the older male. "You look tired," the boy said. Alfred sighed as they walked in. "I have many things to do," Alfred said. "Wedding preparations, papers, lands, business..." Alois stopped listening to Alfred. He wasn't really interested on what the older male was saying.

They were near a study when Alois heard a cough. It was too soft that he thought that he might be imagining it. Alfred opened the door, revealing the towers of books piled up on one table. "Caeli," the older male said, I still have to finish my work so please entertain our guest for the time being."

A head emerged from one of the books. Cerulean eyes landed on a pair of icy blue ones. She was silent for a while, as if contemplating of what to say. She looked down to the book again and gently closed it. "Ok," she said. Her brother smiled and left.

Alois and Caeli stared at each other. Unbeknownst to them, they were thinking the same thing. _'I don't know what to do!'_

Their inner turmoil was interrupted by a knock on the door. Caeli motioned for Alois to follow her. He sat on the lounge chair,the girl pointed at. "Come in," the girl said. Hannah came in to serve them tea. Her head was bent down, effectively avoiding any eye contact.

"About what happened before," Caeli started, "are you alright now?" Alois nodded. He took a sip from his tea. _'I thought Claude said no one remembers.'_ "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to do anything to help you." Dejection was written all over her face as she said this. Alois stared at the girl.

"Don't make that face" he said, "it's irritating." He tried his best to sound as sour as possible, but his past self won't let him. He crossed his arms and glanced to the side. There was a tinged of pink on his cheeks.

Caeli chuckled at the boy's actions. She smiled and asked, " Is this better?" Alois looked back to her. This only made his face flush even more. "Yo-you l-look like a moron!"

The girl had her giggling fit while the boy glared at nothing at all. He refused to look at the girl to prevent any more embarrassment, but a sudden silence that entered the room forced him to look up.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the girl clutching her chest. Caeli laughed nervously. "I think I laughed too much," she said. Alois smirked. "Serves you right," he said. But he grew anxious when he saw the girl wince in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. He got no answer. He asked again but nothing. He looked at his butler giving him a look that says "do something" but when he looked back the girl was alright. Hannah was right beside her pouring her some tea.

"Would you like some more tea, my lord?" Hannah asked. Alois could do nothing but nod. He looked at the girl, perplexed. Caeli, who acted as if nothing happened looked at the boy. "Is there something wrong, Alois?" she asked.

Alois shook his head. _'Just now, what happened?'_ He glanced at his butler quickly before taking a sip from his cup. _'I bet Claude knows..._'

"This tea is really good."

"I'm glad you liked it."

No more exchange between the two occured. For a while Alois kept thinking of what happened. He contemplated on asking the girl what happened, but gave up knowing that it would be futile. He settled at examining the room, but he found nothing interesting.

_'How tedious...'_ Alois thought. He slouched futher into his chair. Caeli noticed the boy's boredom. "It's quite stuffy in this room. Would you like to go out?" she suggested.

"Alright."

* * *

"We're in the garden again..." Alois said. He examined the garden and noticed that the leaves are scattered everywhere on th ground. Not much changed since he last came there.  
Caeli turned to the boy. "Is there somewhere else you'd like to be? We could go to the game room and play chess if you want."

"No, no. I can settle here." Alois said. He started to walk around. "Hannah," he heard the girl speak, "you may go back to your other duties." The woman nodded and left. Alois told Claude to follow the attendant.

"This garden looks so dull with very few flowers," Alois said. Looking around all he saw were roses and other that didn't struck him. He tried to find the ones he love, but failed.

"I agree, it is quite dull," Caeli said. "I know a place that I think you'd like. Would you like to go there? It is not far from here."  
"Alright," Alois said nonchalantly. Caeli grabbed his hand before he could fully turn to her. The boy was taken aback by the girl's sudden actions that he barely heard her say, "Hurry before anyone sees us."

And they ran to a place unknown to others.

* * *

The sight was truly magnificent. There were butterflies everywhere and all flowers were in full bloom as if it was still spring. The place brought back memories to Alois - memories of him and his brother gathering flowers for the girl who is standing right beside him, now.

"Do you like it?" Caeli asked. There was no response from the boy. Caeli didn't wait for a response and continued. "No one but me, knows about this place. Before, when I was still blind I would always think of what it would feel like to play with my friends on a place like this."

"You want to play? Aren't you too old for that?" Alois said mockingly. He regretted saying that when he turned to the girl. Caeli stared wistfully at the place. Alois decide to shut his mouth._ 'If only she were as stoic as Claude.'_

Caeli noticed the sudden change of the atmosphere around them."I'll only be turning twelve soon, I am still young and so are you. I want play the same way other children do. I want to do it before I die." Caeli said in lighthearted manner She tried to lighten it but somehow made a mistake by saying "before I die."

Thankfully, Alois did not take it seriously. "You talk like a dying old man," he said with a smirk. Caeli smiled mischievously at the boy and retorted with, "Says the boy who walks like a princess." Alois, in annoyance, turned to the girl but noticed that she's already ran off. "You'll never catch me alive, your Highness!"

Alois ran and tried to catch the girl. "Your too short, I bet you can't even run that fast, midget."

The girl scowled. It was supposed to look threatening but Alois thought otherwise. "Oh no!" he exclaimed, feigning fear, "I 've angered the mite." Caeli growled. It was her turn to run after the him.

The exchange of insults soon turned to game of tag. Even though some would find it dull to play it with only two persons, for them it was enough.

For a time being they escaped reality.

_'If only time would stop.'_


End file.
